


Don’t Hate The Player, Hate The Game

by margotmuses



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margotmuses/pseuds/margotmuses
Summary: Mi-Rae is sent in to shake things up on Love Island season 3.
Relationships: AJ/Main Character (Love Island), Bill/Main Character (Love Island), Camilo/Main Character (Love Island), Harry/Main Character (Love Island), Nicky/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Don’t Hate The Player, Hate The Game

_Click-clack_ go her heels as she walks up to the large Spanish villa. It’s enormous, with a modern design and plenty of fun amenities. She’s been at the hotel for almost an entire week so as to keep her out of the public eye, and is so ready to finally enter the villa. The cameras trail in front of her as she struts up to the villa, ready to be the first bombshell. She knows this will be aired in slow motion, and is giving this walk her all. On her body, a peach pink tie-front bikini, and black strappy heels, and a simple gold bracelet rests on her left arm, matching the gold necklace with a tiny crescent moon round her neck. Her silky straight black hair rests just below her lightly tanned shoulders. She smiles her best sultry smile as she looks ahead of her, and reaches the doors to the villa. This is it. Okay. Everyone is asleep and she has to lay on a pool chair until someone finds her. That’s what the producers said, anyway. But at the end of the day, she’s on her own now and didn’t have to do it if she didn’t want to. But she decides to play it safe to begin with, to test the waters. The islanders have only been there one night, but everyone is coupled up and she knows her arrival will throw everyone for a loop. She’s hoping to cause some drama. And of course, she already has a game plan whirring in her mind.

She sits by the pool for a little while, soaking up the sun, until a shadow casts over her.

“Hey?” He asks slightly tentatively. She moves her head to face him and drags her sunglasses down her nose to get a better look. He’s a medium build, lean, with pale skin and dark black hair. He’s wearing yellow swimming trunks and an open white shirt is draped lazily over his shoulders. He’s attractive, but more in a cute way than a hot way, and he seems slightly awkward around her.

“Hello.” She sits up, and motions to the chair next to her for him to take a seat.

“Uh, you must be new?” He asks.

“Observant. I’m Mi-Rae.” She leans back on her hands, not bothering with a handshake or hug.

“Harry. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Well you’re the first one.”

He nods, smiling, seeming triumphant to have discovered the new girl first.

“Did you see the show yesterday?” He asks. She did, of course. And she knows that Harry is currently coupled up with the human form of Sunshine: Genevieve. She also knows the villa needs to be shaken up a little. So far everyone’s playing it too safe. No one tried to go for the same guy, or even argued over beds.

“I did. How was your first night with Genevieve?” 

“Yeah. I really like her.” He smiles comfortably for the first time since they’ve started chatting. She smiles back, but it kind of feels like a snake watching a rat it’s about to eat. Harry tries to avoid eye contact, not that he can see her eyes underneath her thick black sunglasses anyway.

“Up for your morning affirmations?” Mi-Rae wasn’t really one for small talk but, she needed to make sure he knew she meant business. 

“Uh, yeah, how did you know?”

“I watched the show yesterday.”

“Right. Of course.”

There’s a moment of silence, which Harry finds Intensely uncomfortable but Mi-Rae is enjoying watching him squirm.

“So, Uh, got your eye on anyone yet?” He asks to break the silence.

“I do.” She says, not planning to elaborate.

Before Harry is able to ask who, there’s a shout from the other side of the lawn.

“Harry! What’s this? Trying to get to know the new girl all by yourself?” The muscular man shouts over at them, followed by three more men. Mi-Rae smirks at the group coming towards her. She gets up to greet them.

“Hello, boys,” she grins as she struts down the grass to the fire-pit, speechlessly suggesting they all go converse there. Harry is a little shocked by her leaving him suddenly, but follows to head towards the fire-pit. The boys file up to her, but don’t sit down yet, too eager to talk to her. The boy who’d shouted speaks up first.

“Hey, I’m Camilo. You’re gorgeous, by the way.” His dark skin glistens in the morning sun as he beams at Mi-Rae.

“Bill. I’d be lying if I said you weren’t a bit of me.” The boy next to him speaks up. He’s blonde and rugged, the handsome builder type.

“I’m Nicky.” Grins another boy, he seems sensible and put-together. Mi-Rae notices how he doesn’t compliment her like Camilo and Bill. Nicky elbows the final boy, who jumps a bit before introducing himself.

“Seb. Nice to meet you.” He nods. 

“What a pleasure it is, boys. I’m Mi-Rae, and you’re in for the summer of your lives.”

The boys ‘oooh’ and chuckle amongst themselves. Mi-Rae sits in the middle of the fire pit circle, and the boys follow. Camilo and Bill sit either side of her, and Nicky and Seb perch next to Camilo. Harry awkwardly slides in next to Bill.

“So, Mi-Rae, what do you do?” Nicky asks.

“I’m an Artist. I paint and shit.” She says. The boys all laugh at her explanation, then go round and say their jobs. Bill is a roofer, figures, Camilo is a manager, Nicky is a music tutor, Seb is a music shop owner, and Harry is a student.

“Where are all the girls?” Mi-Rae asks.

“Oh you know girls, they take ages to get ready.” Laughs Bill. Mi-Rae raises a neat eyebrow. Bill stops laughing.

“I reckon they’ll be out in a minute.” Camilo adds, “they don’t know you’re here yet, though.”

“Ok.” Mi-Rae shrugs, she can already tell she’ll get along well with Genevieve and AJ. Maybe Elladine. The jury’s still out on Iona and Miki.

Sure enough, a few minutes later after some more boyish banter, the girls come through the large glass doors, looking round for the boys. Elladine spots them first, and her eyes widen as she notes Mi-Rae in the middle.

“Boys, why didn’t you tell us we had a new islander?!” Iona shouts as they make their way to the firepit. She eyes Mi-Rae with unease, noticing how Camilo is sitting close to her, his full attention on her. They’ve only been coupled up a day, but Iona thinks things are going well, and she already fancies him quite a bit. But it’s early days, and she knows his head could probably easily be turned.

“Hi, I’m Iona,” Iona pulls out a hand to shake Mi-Rae’s, who graciously accepts with a delicate but tough handshake. “You better not be thinking about grafting on Camilo.” She laughs, but there’s a serious undertone to her voice.

“Chill out, Iona, it’s only day 2.” Camilo says. Mi-Rae smiles without her teeth, it’s kind of threatening.

“Right now I’m thinking about how you’re blocking my sun, but maybe I’ll change my mind later. Mi-Rae.” Shes looking cooly at Iona, but no one can tell beneath her sunglasses. Iona smiles falsely, clearly worried about her man already, and about this girl’s no shits attitude. _She needs to get a grip on reality_ , Mi-Rae thinks.

“Hey Mi-Rae! I’m Elladine.” Elladine smiles warmly as she comes up beside Iona, reaching down to give Mi-Rae a hug. She seems sweet. She won’t last.

“I’m so excited to have some more girls around here!” AJ grins. She seems bubbly and energetic.

Before everyone has a chance to get acquainted, Seb gets a text. He clears his throat uncomfortably before reading it aloud. 

“Islanders, it’s time to get to know everyone a little better. Get ready for a game of Kiss and Tell at the challenge spot.  
#KissandTell #carefulMiRae”

“Well _that’s_ exciting.” Mi-Rae smiles with her teeth for the first time since entering the villa.

—-

After a touch up everyone reconvenes around the challenge stage. There’s a table full of cards and the boys stand one one side, the girls on the other. They must read out the secret, and then kiss the girl or boy they think it’s about. Everyone looks a little nervous about what secrets will be spilled, except Mi-Rae, who stands with her arms crossed and a hip out. Nicky goes to pick up the first secret,

“This girl hooked up with the chief bridesmaid at a wedding.” He reads out. He looks down the line of girls and grins. He steps up to AJ and they lean in for a polite, reserved kiss. The card reveals that it was in fact AJ’s secret. Good to know Mi-Rae thinks. The bi-sexual dream. One point goes to the boys. 

A couple more secrets are read out, and people kiss, but it’s all very primary school. All very boring. Finally, it’s Mi-Rae’s turn, and she can’t wait to get this game properly started.

“This boy got caught having sex at work.” She announces, trying to keep the grin from her face. Sex at work was exactly the kind of drama she thrives off, and the kind of boy she was into. She immediately starts to strut to the other side, and pulls her sunglasses up on her head.

He stands there staring at her as she walks, trying not to give away in his face if she’s right or not. She swoops in elegantly for a passionate, long kiss. She has to stand on her tiptoes slightly, despite the heels, because Camilo is tall. He’s a good kisser, probably pretty well practiced. He slips his tongue into her mouth and holds her waist in his big hands. Nice. This is definitely heating things up a bit. The kiss lasts way longer than any of the others, and a couple of islanders seem to be whispering something. After a while, they break apart. Mi-Rae steps away and back to her spot, not stopping to say anything to Camilo. He looks shell shocked, he definitely was not expecting that.

“Camilo!” Iona scolds, leaning out a bit from where she stands to get a better view of them. She head flicks between Mi-Rae down the line and Camilo opposite her. She does not look happy.

“Iona, it’s the game!” He protests, looking a little pissed off about her interruption. He should feel bad, really, but it was only day 2, and he didn’t really feel they’d clicked yet.

“You didn’t have to go so hard. I thought you were going to start dry humping in front of everyone!” She yells across the stage. Everyone is silent.

Mi-Rae shrugs, and pulls her sunglasses back down over her eyes. “Bit dramatic, Iona.”

Genevieve’s mouth hangs open and she stifles a laugh. _She likes this girl_. Bill and Nicky also seem to be trying not to laugh, while Harry flushes at the conflict, and Seb nods sagely. Miki is eyeing Mi-Rae nervously, trying to size up her game. Elladine looks a little shocked, and reaches out to squeeze Iona’s hand.

“You can talk about this later.” Elladine says quietly to Iona, who nods curtly and steps back into line.

A few more secrets go by until it’s Bill’s turn.

“This girl did bits on a rollercoaster!” He reads out with a surprised laugh. Mi-Rae shows no emotion on her face, but of course it’s her. _Good times_.

Bill thinks for a moment before waltzing over to where Mi-Rae stands. There’s a question in his eyes as he leans in, but she lets him kiss her. Well, she does more than that. She kisses him with the same vulgarity as she did with Camilo before, grabbing at the back of his neck with her perfectly manicured hands. Once again everyone mutters beneath their breath about the new girl’s confidence and forwardness. Bill’s kiss is a little rougher than Camilo’s, not really how she’d expected at all. But she liked it, a lot. The kiss breaks too soon for Mi-Rae’s liking, and Bill grins as he pulls away.

“Wow.” He says breathlessly.

“I know.” Mi-Rae replies with the same smooth coolness as ever. She doesn’t sound breathless at all.

From further down the line, Miki watches suspiciously, but she keeps her cool. This was going to have to be the long game.

—-

Later, the islanders retreat to the dressing room to get ready for Mi-Rae’s welcome party. After all, most of them still hadn’t had a proper chance to chat to her.

When Mi-Rae enters, the chatter dies down, just like they were talking about her. She smiles round the room and wordlessly goes to her suitcase. Behind her, AJ clears her throat a little uncomfortably.

“Hey, Mi-Rae!”

“Hey.” She smiles back, slipping into her dress. It’s tight and cobalt blue, with a low neckline and thick straps on the shoulders.

“Wow, that looks amazing on you.” AJ blushes, her eyes going wide.

“Thanks, you look nice too.” 

“Party!” Yells Genevieve, skipping out of the room. Iona and Miki follow.

“Okay guys, see you in a bit.” Elladine smiles knowingly before following everyone else.

Now it’s just AJ and Mi-Rae alone.

“I’m going to be honest, Mi-Rae. I think you’re really cool. And I’d be interested in getting to know you better, if you are too.”

AJ was, of course, incredibly attractive. Her soft blonde hair cascades down her athletic shoulders, and the freckles dusting her warm tanned skin gave her a gorgeous glow. It was Love Island after all, Mi-Rae had to try out all her options first.

“Yeah, I’d be into that.” She nods. AJ blushes and it’s really cute, she bites her lip with a smile.

“Cool.”

AJ leaves the dressing room, and Mi-Rae checks herself one last time in the mirror. In the reflection she spots a large glass bowl fill of condoms. She lets out a hearty laugh for the first time today, grabs a handful, and stuffs them down the front of her dress.

—-

The party is pretty fun, but the show unfortunately has a two drink limit after some shenanigans in the early seasons. Killjoys. Mi-Rae has been floating round different groups, chatting to everyone and trying to figure them out. Nicky sits over on a beanbag by himself. Time to strike.

She plumps down on the beanbag next to Nicky, smiling. 

“So, you’re mysterious.” She says, sucking an olive off the cocktail stick in her second drink. She’s been savouring it for the past forty-five minutes.

“I wouldn’t really say that,” he laughs, “I’m just not very interesting.”

She narrows her eyes. Oh, he was interesting alright. Time to test him.

“Check this out.” She scoots closer and pulls the neckline of her dress outwards.

“You’re asking me to look down your dress?” He asks, but he doesn’t really seem surprised, or put off, for that matter.

She nods. He leans forward to look, and bursts out laughing when he sees the load of condoms.

“Is that a hint?”

“If you want it to be.”

Before he can reply, Elladine strides over and sits down in the beanbag the other side of Nicky.

“Hey Mi-Rae, enjoying your party?” She smiles, completely unawares that Mi-Rae was flirting with her man. 

“It’s okay. Everyone’s really nice.” As she says this her lip twitches upwards in disgust. Elladine doesn’t notice, but Nicky does, and he laughs. She certainly was something.

—-

As they get ready for bed, the girls chat in bubbles, leaving Mi-Rae off to the side to quickly slip into her pyjamas. She wears a black silk and lace shorts and crop top set. 

“Night all.” She calls over her shoulder as she exits the room. Best give them some space to talk about her some more in peace, huh?

Mi-Rae curls up in the double bed all by herself, ready to stir things up tomorrow. This place is too bland yet, it needs some more drama. Mi-Rae’s got her game plan already, and she knows who it involves and how it involves them. She _will_ be winning Love Island.


End file.
